First adventure
by Nerdy Fangirl15
Summary: when the penguins get some new zoo mates, things get off to a shaky start for the new members. But when it comes to saving two eggs from being thrown in the trash, it's up to the penguins to help their new feathered friends to save them before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

She squinted her eyes in the darkness of her crate. A small chick was whimpering and hugging her leg. She made sure her eggs were safe and waddled to the crate side. She listened intently, she could hear humans talking, One had absolute cheerfulness, the other sounded bored and didn't seem as eager for what ever they were talking about. She jumped back at the cracking of wood and shielded her eyes as shafts of light entered the crate. She quickly put her chick and eggs behind her in a corner and faced the humans, ready to defend herself and her chicks.

A hand extended toward her, and in response, she leaped forward and nipped the fingers. She smiled with satisfaction when the hand pulled away and the human yelped in pain. Her moment was snatched away when another hand grabbed her and help her beak shut.

"Easy there. Your alright girl." A male human said. She just glared at him and tried to open her beak. Cries of distress from her chick made her fight the human to get to her chick.

"Mama! Mama!" The chick cried, that's when she noticed the human she had bit earlier was holding her chick. She was sent in a cage and happily cuddled her chick when they were reunited. She then looked around for her eggs, and saw them in the crate still. She ran to go get them but the door shut before she could. She watched as they shut the crate and set it on the counter. She struggled to get out of the cage, she had to get her eggs!

She kept her eyes glued to the crate, even when they picked her up and carried her away. She didn't even notice they left the building until the door closed, blocking her view of her eggs. She felt her chick pull her flipper and looked down.

"What is it Grace?" She asked the young chick, her Russian accent heavy on her words.

"Penguins!" The little Penguin known as Grace shouted, pointing to a small white island with four penguins smiling and waving on it.

"Oh great, another zoo transfer! Why can't Humans make up their minds on where they want us!" The female penguin sighed. Suddenly an idea struck her. "Maybe they'll help me retrieve my eggs back!" Her smile soon vanished. "No, they're like any other penguin, only know cute and cuddly." Grace looked at her mother.

"We can still give it a try, right Mama?" Grace asked her mother.

She couldn't help but smile. "Of course, my little warrior princess." Grace smiled, it was the first time her mother had used her pet name since the incident with her father. The adult female penguin and Grace fell down with a yelp, a wooden plank had been set down and the human was walking across it to the other penguins. The zoo visitors had been ushered away to other exhibits, leaving the only human left was the zoo keeper, who had a bandage on her finger.

"Here you go, another one of you guys to do what ever insane thing you birds do." The zoo keeper said as she set down the cage roughly. _What ever insane thing you birds do? Does this mean I'm stuck with a group of looney birds? _The female bird wondered, and looked at her chick worried for her safety. The cage door opened up and she cautiously walked out, Grace followed close behind. The minute they were on the fake island the zoo keeper crossed back and pulled the plank away as she watched.

She turned back to the four male penguins. One with a flat head was looking at her with squinted eyes. The other three were staring at her, unsure of what to do. She began to feel nervous about the penguin's staring.

"If you would please stop staring at me like I'm from Outer space, I would greatly appreciate it!" She growled, keeping Grace behind her.

"Skippah, don't you think we are being a bit rude?" A small penguin with a British accent said to the flat headed penguin.

The one called Skipper face flippered himself. "Quick men! Private blew our cover!" Before she could understand what was going on, she felt a sharp pang in the back of her head and fell down cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When Fernando arrived at the penguin habitat with two nieces, Marie and Carrie, he knew right away something was wrong. Grace was with four unknown penguins and his sister was no where in site. He knew Grace never left her mother's side and by the behavior of the young penguin, something had happened to her. He waddled to the other penguins and his third niece, but stopped shorty when one of the penguins turned and gave him a hard stare, it was one of the short ones and he had a flat head. Grace quickly ran to her uncle, her dark blue eyes wide with fear.

"Uncle Fernando! Help!" The small chick cried and she reached him before the others could react. "Mama's been caught by the crazy birds!"

Fernando looked at the other penguins in shock and took a step back. "What did you do to my sister?" He said with a light Spanish accent as he pushed the tree sisters behind him, though he doubted he could protect them against these penguins.

The flat headed penguin looked surprised, along with two of the other penguins, but the other one looked confused at his team's reactions. "What are you talking about? The only other penguin that came here was that little chick over there." He pointed to Grace, who in return looked at him like he was stupid.

"But Skippah, there was another penguin with her." The confused looking penguin said. This caused Skipper to face flipper himself again.

"Private, I told you! These penguins could be enemy spies!"

"Uh, you know we can still hear you." Fernando said to Skipper. Skipper turned to him and waddled over, and despite Fernando being taller, he seemed to tower over him.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" He demanded.

Fernando's light blue eyes widened with fear. "I'm... Fernando, and... I... snuck aboard... my sister and her daughter's... zoo transfer crates with... the rest of her chicks."

Skipper looked back at his team and motioned them forward. The three penguins did as their leader said and waddled to him and the terrified new penguins. "You know what I think after hearing your little story?" Fernando was to scared to answer. "I think your a spy just like that other penguin!" Skipper growled.

Marie and Grace went in front of their uncle, their eyes narrowed as they stared at the advancing penguins. "You leave our Uncle and baby sister alone you big bullies!" They shouted.

"Marie, Grace, get behind me with your sister! Your out numbered and these penguins seem dangerous!" Fernando whisper to the brave chicks.

"I know that! But Someone has to protect you and Carrie!" Marie whispered back. She then turned her attention to the four penguins, who were staring at her and her sister like they were crazy. She reasoned in her head they probably were since they were only chicks and were trying to take on four adult penguins. "Well? Are you going to stop us or what?"

At first only silence, but then the four penguins began to smile, then erupted into laughter. The two chicks and Fernando shared the same confused look at the penguins reactions.

"Eh, what's going on, what's so funny?" Fernando asked the four penguins.

"And to think you were a spy! What kind of a spy sends _chicks_ to defend him!" Skipper said through his tams laughing. Fernando looked at the ground in embarrassment. He hadn't sent Marie and Grace to defend him, but he guessed it did look like he did since they had chosen that moment to defend him. These penguins probably thought he was some scaredy cat that always sent kids to his rescue. He looked up at the penguins, of course he saw the penguins still laughing but he saw someone else that made him smile. Skipper stopped laughing and looked at Fernando with suspicion.

"What are you smiling about?" The paranoid leader asked. He heard gasps from his team and then silence. He turned around to see the female penguin had knocked out his team and was dusting off her flippers. Skipper looked at her with shock, then with anger. "How did you escape!"

The female penguin rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Please, all you did was tie me up in kite string! Easy break through." She then looked at Skipper fiercely. "By the way, no one picks on my brother!"

Fernando could barely hold back his relief that his sister was alright. "Captain! Your OK!"

Ignoring Skipper she waddled toward him. "Of course I'm OK, vhat? You thought I couldn't handle myself?"

Fernando held back his answer, but was saved once again from his sister's chicks. Grace ran to her mother. Carrie and Marie followed. "Mama! Your OK, your OK!" The chicks hugged their mother tightly, as if they let go she would disappear again.

Captain smiled at her chicks but then turned to Skipper who was helping his team get up. "You and your team owe me and my family an apology and you have explaining to do on vhy you go looney on us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Shame on me for not doing this when I first started this story**

**Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me along with all the characters except for the following OCs, they do belong to me: Captain, Fernando, Marie, Grace, and Carrie**

**now with this out of the way, enjoy my third chapter!**

Captain stood next to her brother and kids, giving Skipper a hard glare. After a brief and not so meaningful apology, with the exception of Private, she was now waiting for an explanation. _This better be better than their so called apologies. _She thought as the silence dragged on. Skipper continued to talk to his men, every now and then looking back at Captain. Captain tapped her foot impatiently.

"You know, any day now vould be fine!" She growled.

Skipper turned to her. "After discussing it with my team, I've decided that our reasons our classified." Skipper said seemingly satisfied with his answer.

Captain balled her flipper into a fist. "I don't care if the vorld explodes if you tell us! You have no real reason to attack us and only did it over your own paranoia!" She snapped, she did not wait for them to tell her they attacked for no reason.

Skipper glared at her with suspicion and turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski! I need options!"

Kowalski waddled forward. "Well Skipper, if they really are just normal penguins, we could brain wash them so that they would have no recall on who we are."

Captain's ice blue eyes widened. "There is no vay I'm letting you brain wash me, Fernando, or my chicks!"

Kowalski continued, looking a little irritated by the interruption. "Or if they are spies as you suspect, then we could interrogate the one called Fernando until they tell us who they work for."

"I like that last one, lets go with that one." Skipper decided.

Fernando looked at Skipper in horror. Captain's reaction was more violent. She leaped in front of Fernando and looked at the four penguins menacingly. "Keep your flippers off Fernando! If you so much as touch a feather on his head I'll...!" She was cut off by Fernando placing his flippers over her beak.

"Easy Captain, go to your happy place." Fernando attempted to calm his enraged sister.

"Don't worry, Doll face. We won't hurt the girly penguin.

Fernando stopped trying to calm his sister and looked at Skipper. "I'm not girly! Captain, I'm not girly am I?"

She pushed his flippers from her beak. "Of course not, Fernando! The pudgy penguins just jealous that he's not as tall and handsome as you. Remember all those girls back home? They vouldn't leave you alone for a full minute."

The three penguins of Skipper gasped from Captain's comment. Skipper's eye twitched and his flippers balled into fists. "For your information, Doll face, I'm not pudgy! This is all muscle!" Skipper exclaimed.

Grace was smiling. "You tell him, Mama!" The chick shouted.

"Grace, stay out of this. This is big penguin discussion, vhy don't you, Marie, and Carrie go play?" Grace nodded and ushered her sisters to the farthest side of the island. Captain smiled watching them go then turned to Skipper, her smile transformed into a haughty smirk. Skipper looked at her with growing hate. Rico hacked up a crow bar smiling and handed to Skipper. At first it seemed Skipper was about to take it, then pushed it aside.

"No, not yet, Rico. Maybe later" Skipper said.

"Awww!" The chaotic penguin sighed and re-swallowed the crow bar.

Fernando was looking at Rico with amazement. Captain waddled closer to Skipper. And looked him straight in the eye. "Seems we've gotten off on the vrong foot."

Skipper glared back. "So it seems."

"Then let's do this, no more vacky things are to happen to me and the rest of us, in return, ve'll cause no more conflicts. Deal?" Captain was looking serious now.

After what seemed like a second of thought Skipper answered. "You have a deal, Doll face."

"Oh and one more thing, _Skipper_." Captain said his name with almost distaste.

"What now?" Skipper looked at the female.

"The name's _Captain _and not _Doll face_." She said flatly.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed to go out of the story's rating**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of it's characters. The only characters that belong to me are: Captain, Fernando, Marie, Grace, and Carrie.**

Marie watched Grace and Carrie splash around in the shallow water of one of the island's ledges. She sighed out of boredom as Carrie squealed when Grace splashed her. She missed her father, things hadn't been the same since he was taken to the vet that one awful night. When everything went quiet she looked at her two sisters to make sure they hadn't tumbled into the deeper water. The two young chicks were whispering to each other, glancing at her every now and then and giggling. Marie didn't like how they looked at her whenever Carrie said something.

"What are you whispering, Carrie?" Marie asked hesitantly.

Carrie stopped whispering and looked down at her feet that were under the water. Grace was smiling at Marie. "Don't worry, Marie. Carrie was just telling me how you sucked your flipper and cried the entire trip here!" Grace burst into laughter, only Carrie didn't laugh this time.

Marie shot an angry look at Carrie then looked at Grace. "I did no such thing! Carrie probably made it up just to get you to stop splashing her!" She said as an excuse.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Marie! Everyone knows your afraid of the dark!" Grace yelled.

Marie just glared at her two sisters before leaping into the water. "I'm going for a swim, try not to drown while I'm away." She muttered the last sentence before diving.

Grace just giggled. "I just love getting under her feathers." Carrie watched Marie swim and turned to Grace, sad looking. "What?" Grace asked, curious to why Carrie was so sad all the sudden.

"Maybe you too mean to Marie?" Carrie half suggested and half stated.

"Lighten up, Carrie. Marie can be a little boring, and look! At least she's doing something!" Grace pointed to their frustrated sister who was now swimming in a figure eight. Carrie looked Grace disappointed.

Marie swam back up to her sisters, she now looked worried. She leaped onto the island and shook herself dry and waddled over to Grace. "Grace, I noticed mom didn't have the eggs. Do you know where they are?"

Grace nodded. "The humans have them. After they took me out of the crate they left the eggs in there. I think they plan to make sure they made it here alright." Grace said simply. Marie was staring at something behind Grace, and by the way her eyes moved, the thing was heading somewhere. "Uh, Marie? What are you staring at?" Grace asked, puzzled. Marie pointed to something and Grace turned to see the zoo keeper carrying a crate. "What's so interesting about that crate?"

"Grace do you know what that crate says?" Marie asked, almost fearfully.

Grace rolled her dark blue eyes. "Of course not! Stop rubbing it in that you can read in four languages!" Grace said irradiated.

"No! That crate is from our old zoo! And that means that's the crate you and mom came in!" Marie said, trying to get Grace to understand her concern.

"So?" Grace was starting to get bored of her sister's game.

"Did mom hide the eggs?" Marie asked.

"Of course she did, she did the same for me." Grace answered.

"And you said the humans left...?" She was cut short by Grace's angry shout.

"Yes, Marie! Just get to your point already!"

"I don't the think humans plan to do anything with them. I think they don't even know there are two eggs!"

It finally struck Grace what her sister was worried about. She looked at the crate again, this time the zoo keeper had tipped over the crate and was dumping the hay, and eggs, into the trash! She continued to watch as the zoo keeper set the now empty crate down and walked away.

"We have to tell mommy!" Carrie final broke the silence of her sisters.

"Carrie's right! If we don't hurry, it might be too late to save them!" Marie said, being the first of the two to snap out of her shocked state.

"Tell me vhat?" After talking to Skipper, Captain and Fernando were now heading back to the three chicks. She now looked at her chicks shocked expressions and noticed Grace staring at the trash can. "Vhat are you staring at?"

Marie looked at her mother and uncle. "It's the eggs mom! The zoo keeper threw them in the trash!"

Fernando and Captain shared the same confused expression with each other. "Are you sure, Marie? I don't see how humans could miss two penguin eggs." Fernando reassured the oldest chick.

"No we saw them do it!" Grace finally said.

Captain noticed something next to the trash can and saw the crate she had arrived in. "Fernando! I think they really did through my eggs in the garbage!" Fernando also spotted the crate.

"What are we going to do Captain? We can't do anything to save them! We're just penguins!" Fernando panicked.

Captain looked back at the four penguins. She didn't really want to do it, but Fernando was right, they were just penguins. She sighed at looked at her family. "Yes, but I know four penguins that are more then just penguins." She stopped herself from shivering at her own words. "If ve are going to get my eggs back, ve'll need help. And since I'm not leaving my eggs to the dump, ve're getting help." Everyone looked back at Skipper and his team, knowing they were the penguins Captain was talking about.

**Yes Marie can read in four different languages, English, Spanish, Russian, and German, plus she is more than just afraid of the dark, but that's for another chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters, the only characters that belong to me are: Captain, Fernando, Marie, Grace, and Carrie**

** "**So, your telling me that you need our help even though we just agreed to not interfere with each other?" Skipper raised a no-existing brow as he asked the question.

"Yes! For the love of Salmon, yes!" Captain had answered this question before and was growing impatient. "So vill you help us or not!"

Skipper looked at his team then back at Captain. "How do we know this isn't some trap you set up? You never mentioned any eggs when you came here."

Captain felt like yelling at the top of her lungs. Was this penguin so paranoid he didn't see help when it was needed? "Forget it! If your so blind to see a real problem, your just a vaste of time!" She yelled, not as loud as she wanted though. She stormed away from the four penguins.

"Skippah? What if Captain really is telling the truth?" Private said as he watched the enraged Captain.

"Nonsense, Private! Maybe that penguin Fernando isn't a spy but I have no doubt she is." Skipper replied as he also watched Captain. "Now! Back to work men!"

"So how did it go, Captain? Are they going to help?" Fernando asked his sister when she got back.

"No! Skipper is too blinded by his own stupid paranoia!" Captain grumbled. Carrie waddled over to Captain.

"What we going to do Mommy?" She asked, just hearing her small voice calmed down Captain a little.

"I don't know baby girl." She answered softly. She turned to see Skipper and his team resume training, suddenly an idea struck her. "On second thought, ve're are going to do something."

"What do you mean, Captain? We went for their help because we're just penguins. Are you suggesting we find a way out and ask for the other animals help?" Fernando asked confused by his sister's sudden change of mind.

"No, but ve are going to break out of here and save my eggs!" She declared.

"But Captain...!" Fernando began to say before Captain silenced him.

"No buts! Today ve become more than just penguins. Ve are getting my eggs back ourselves and that's final! Captain leaped into the water and swam to the garbage can. "Fernando, Marie! Help Carrie and Grace cross the water over to me!" She ordered. Marie helped Grace, since grace was learning how to swim so all she had to do was make sure she stayed floating. Fernando help Carrie since she was light enough to ride on his back. When they reached Captain they shook themselves dry and waited for Captain to say something. "OK, Fernando lift me up, Marie and Grace get on my shoulders." Captain commanded. After a while Fernando managed to lift his sister and was now struggling underneath the weight of his sister and his nieces.

"I'm almost past the top of the rail, Mama!" Grace yelled down.

"Very good, Grace! Now ve're going to help Carrie up and hopefully she'll able to get out!" She looked at her youngest daughter. "Ready baby girl?" Carrie nodded and let Fernando lift her up to Captain, who passed her all the way up to Grace. Grace struggled to lift her up but she managed to get her on top off her. Carrie tried jumping over the rail but to no avail.

"I can't reach it, Mommy!" She told Captain.

Captain sighed in defeat. "Looks like ve von't be able to save my eggs."

"Maybe I can help?" A British voice asked. Captain looked down to see Private. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought Skipper vasn't going to help us." She said dryly.

Private looked down at his feet then at Captain. "Well Skipper isn't, but I am. I believe you."

Fernando looked up at Captain. "Just let him help us, Captain. If he's willing to help, let him help! You know we can't do this without him!" Fernando insisted.

Captain sighed. _Fernando's right, but if he turns on us at the last minute it's on him. _"Alright, Private, right? You can help us."

Private smiled and waddled over to Fernando. "OK, Fernando, help me up, please."

Fernando weakly smiled, not wanting to ruin their chance of help and formed his flippers into a foot rest. Instead of climbing up, Private leaped from Fernando's flippers and laded on the rail. He grabbed Carrie and set her next to him. "Grace, I need you to jump up so I can help you up." Grace looked at her mother, wondering if she should listen. Captain nodded and watch as Grace was hosted up by Private. After a while and a lot of help from the chicks, every one stood balanced on the rails.

"OK, everyone look for the eggs!" Captain dived into the Garbage bin searching for her eggs. Grace was the first to leap in after a moment. Soon Marie and Carrie followed, leaving Private and Fernando.

"Hey, thanks for helping us, Private." Fernando said to the young penguin.

Private smiled and replied with, "Your welcome, Fernando." And with that said he leaped into the trash to help with the search. Fernando dived in after, though regretted it when he hit something hard.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters, I only own: Captain, Fernando, Marie, Grace, and Carrie**

**Now before I start this chapter I want to say thank you to Misty, who has reviewed on every chapter with always something good to say, it makes me fill up with joy every time you post a review, Misty and it has encouraged me to continue this story, thank you**

"Keep looking! Ve von't stop until ve find those eggs!" Captain said after her fifth dive through the trash. She threw off the popcorn box that had attached itself to her head and kept searching the surface. That's when Fernando also resurfaced, he was carrying five things. Two were small hair ties in his beak, which a red, white, and green bow was also with them. Captain nearly screamed with joy though, when she saw what the other two objects were.

"My hair tie!" Carrie said before Captain could, not seeing what Fernando had. Captain trudged over to her daughter.

"No Carrie, it's more than that." Fernando tried to smile through the things in his beak. "Fernando has found the eggs!" Captain fought her way through the trash to her brother. She took her eggs from him and held them close to her.

Private resurfaced with Grace and Marie, wondering if they had heard correctly. Sure enough, there was Captain with two eggs. "We did it! We found your eggs!" Private said gleefully.

"Yes, now lets get out of this smelly place." Captain said, holding onto her eggs and prepared to leap out.

"Everyone, take cover! Human alert!" Marie suddenly yelled out. Everyone did as she said and just as they buried themselves in the trash, a man picked up the trash bag with them in it and headed for a large truck. He threw them and other bags in it and shut the door, whistling. Captain was the first out of the bag, still clutching her two eggs. It was pitch black and smelly. She heard whimpering and knew it was Marie.

"Everyone remain calm. I'm sure there's a vay out of here." She told them as calm as ever. Though really, she herself was beginning to panic. She heard something make its way toward her, but relaxed realizing it was only Marie trying to get to her.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Marie whimpered. "Its very, very dark, in fact so dark I can't see my flipper or anything else that, I don't know, may be in here. And... and is it just me or is it getting a bit tight in here?" She was starting to hyperventilate from her fear. She suddenly screamed out, "We're going to to die!" And from this statement she began to sob.

"Nonsense Marie! Ve are not going to die in here!" She scolded, but secretly began to believe her. She hoped someone would come help soon.

**Sorry it was so short, I think the end of this story will be coming soon. So if you haven't guessed by now, Marie is also Claustrophobic.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters, I only own: Captain, Fernando, Marie, Grace, and Carrie**

Skipper was starting to get a bad feeling. Everything had started to seem too quite for his liking. He looked at his team and saw Private wasn't among them. "Where's Private?" Skipper asked the two remaining members. Kowalski and Rico looked at each other then turned back to Skipper and shrugged.

"It appears Private has disappeared, sir." Kowalski said as if it weren't obvious already. Skipper thought a moment. He turned to where Captain and the others had been, only to find them not there.

"More like kidnapped! Captain and the others are gone!" Skipper accused the absent penguins.

"Now Skipper, we can't conclude that's what happened without any evidence." Kowalski said in defense. "Besides, Captain did come over for help and Private probably decided to do just that."

"Yes, help make their job easier! Their probably taking him to who ever they work for as we speak!" Skipper said stubborn to let go of his suspicion.

Kowalski sighed and made one more attempt. "Why don't we go and investigate? Who knows? You might be right."

Skipper thought about this. "Alright, but don't be surprised if I'm right." He slid over to where Captain and the others had last been seen. Kowalski and Rico not far behind. Kowalski spotted something gleaming on the other side of the water moat.

"Skipper, look!" He said as he pointed to the other side.

"Good eye, Kowalski!" The three penguins dived into the water and hoped up on the other side. What Kowalski had seen was a small puddle of water.

"They must have crossed over to here. But why?" Kowalski asked mostly to himself.

"I know why! They're taking Private to their lair." Skipper declared once more that the new penguins were spies. Kowalski just rolled his eyes and looked around a little, noticing they were near one of the zoo's trash cans. The sound of the garbage truck made Kowalski realize what might have happened.

"Skipper, Captain mentioned that her eggs got thrown away, what if they managed to escape and while looking for them they got thrown into the garbage truck?" Kowalski suggested his idea to Skipper.

"That's ridiculous, Kowalski! She just made up that story for a trap!" Skipper dismissed the idea, but in a way it seemed possible. "Though, we'll go see if your right. But if your wrong than you have wasted valuable time we could have used on saving Private!" The three penguins leaped onto and over the railing and slid to where the garbage truck sat. It's engine was running which meant it was about to leave. They leaped on top and were surprised to hear voices instantly start crying for help. "Kowalski was right along! We need to get them out of there fast!" Skipper ordered. The truck shifted and started to roll forward. Soon it was leaving the zoo behind and going through New York City.

**Sorry for another short chapter, I think it's time to post the last chapter and end this story, unless you think I should have an epilogue. So this chapter focuses more on the penguins cause to be honest, I've been neglecting them. Looks like Skipper might finally see their not spies after all.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**Here we are the last chapter of First adventure I hope you all enjoyed it and if you think I should post an epilogue, please review and I'll be sure to do just that. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first Penguins of Madagascar fan fiction.**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters, I only own: Captain, Fernando, Marie, Grace, and Carrie.**

Captain could hear voices outside of the truck. Marie had stopped crying but still very close to her and whimpering softly. Carrie was close to Fernando, Marie had scared her with her previous out burst. While Grace was trying not to laugh out loud at her older sister's reaction. "Private, vhat or who do you think is out there?" She asked the young penguin.

"Why, I think it's Skippah, Rico, and K`walski!" He said with a mixer of relief and excitement.

Captain snorted at the words. "Vhy help us now vhen we could have avoided this whole mess if they had helped from the start." Private didn't have an answer for this so he avoided the question. Suddenly the truck came to a screeching halt. The six penguins were launched forward and struggled to get up from the stinking mass of filth. Captain checked for the purse that carried her eggs. After making sure they were safe she looked around.

"Is everyone OK?" She asked in hopes of five responds. The sound of Scared whimpering and later two fluffy bodies pressed tight against hers told her Marie and Carrie were alright.

"Grace and I are alright!" Fernando called out. Captain began to worry, Private was the only one to not answer.

"Private? Are you alright?" She asked the darkness. It was silent for a minute, then Marie screamed in fright. Captain looked around looking for whatever had frightened Marie more. She looked up to see a bright, cherry red circle form in the roof and two penguins drop from the roof. Light poured in the once dark truck. Captain recognized the two penguins as Rico and Kowalski. Skipper wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Vhat did I expect? Looks like Skipper still believes I'm a spy. _Captain thought bitterly.

"Where's private?" Kowalski broke Captains thoughts. Rico growled and held up the blow torch as a threat.

"I don't know! I think something's vrong!" She said in her defense. With light now within the vehicle, she looked around for Private. "Everyone, look for Private!" She ordered. Marie, who had been sucking her flipper from fear, instantly put her flipper to her side, getting snickers from Grace. She grimaced from Grace's laughter and grabbed Carrie to help her search for Private. Captain went of to Fernando and Grace to help them search for Private. Kowalski and Rico did the same.

"Mr. Private! Where are you!" Carrie called, holding on tightly to her sister's flipper. Marie heard muffled cries for help ans saw a pile of trash moving slightly.

She gasped and yelled out, "I think we found him!" Everyone ran over to where the two chicks were and spotted the moving heap. They all started pushing the trash off and finally uncovered Private, who sat up gasping for air. After a while he looked around at his rescuers and saw two of them were members of his team.

"K`walski! Rico!" He greeted the two with a shout of joy. He soon noticed Skipper wasn't among them. "Where's Skippah?"

Captain and Kowalski answered at the same time. "He didn't come." "He's in the front." Captain looked at Kowalski with the same surprised expression he gave her.

"You mean he really did come?" Captain asked first.

"Yes, he's our leader!" Kowalski said in Skipper's defense. He was slightly surprised that Captain would think he wouldn't have come.

Skipper looked down the hole Kowalski and Rico had fallen through. "What's taking you so long? Are they in here or not?" He said impatiently.

"We're here, but I don't know how you expect us to get out!" Captain yelled up to him, annoyed. Just as she said this, the door opened showing them the zoo. She stood there staring at shock at what she saw. "But how did you?" She was in utter shock, so Fernando grabbed her and hopped out of the Garbage truck. Everyone else followed and headed back to their habitat. Before they got far, Fernando took the purse from Captain and to the surprise of Skipper, took out two eggs.

"So you weren't making it up after all!" Skipper said in realization.

Captain fully recovered from her shock and gave Skipper a haughty look. "Of course not, and Private's the only one who believed me."

Skipper looked down at the ground ashamed of his false accusations. "I suppose you want an apology now."

His proposal surprised Captain, and she realized she too had misjudged him. "Yes, I vould, and I believe I owe you an apology as vwell."

Skipper looked at her questioningly but decided to find out what she had to say. "I'm sorry for thinking you were a spy, I should have known to put more trust in a fellow penguin."

"And I'm sorry for thinking you vould be so blinded by paranoia to not come and rescue us." The penguins walked on in silence, maybe they could learn how to get along after all.


End file.
